Helping Hand
by Miss Sammi Potter
Summary: DEATHLY HALLOWS SPOILERS! Takes place a little before the Epiloge, but has key parts about it. Ginny meets Dudley in the most unexpected place. Diagon Alley? But why is Dudley there?
1. Chapter 1

You know I was doing the dishes and this came to me? Haha. Yeah. Random.

_**If you read this and have not finished the Deathly Hallows and spoil the book for yourself, do NOT attempt to take it out on me! I will ignore you, and might even laugh. You have been warned. There are SPOILERS in this. DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T FINISHED!**_

I don't own anything, at all. I expect you already know this. If not, there's probably a ward in St.Mungos for you, my friend.

* * *

Ginevra 'Ginny' Potter, with her younger daughter holding onto her hand and a boasting eleven year old walking in front of her leading the way while bragging to his younger brother, made her way towards the Leaky Cauldron.

Her eldest son, James, would be starting Hogwarts soon. It was time he got his school supplies.

"I tell you, Albus. I _will_ be in Gryffindor. I hope I can get onto the Quidditch team this year… If I plan on having a better reputation than Dad, then I have to!" James went on to his brother.

Ginny rolled her eyes. To her side, her daughter Lily gave a small cry of annoyance.

"Mummy, make him stop!"

She smiled at the girl. "I've tried, sweetie. I have. But he won't."

"You won't be able to get onto the Quidditch team, James." Albus said.

His brother gave a cry of indignation. "And why not?"

"Because," Albus said quietly. "Dad told us how he ended up on the team. You've had him tell us a _thousand_ _times_. It was because he was trying to help Neville! Remember? And he was lucky not to have gotten into trouble! In fact- remember? He said he thought he _had_ gotten into trouble! The only way you'd be able to make it onto the team is if you pull a stunt like that. Besides, first years can't even have their own brooms."

"I-"  
"And you better not pull a stunt like that, James Potter." Ginny said sharply. "If I find out that you did, you _will_ be sorry."

"But mum-"  
"Not buts."

As Ginny looked away, James stuck his tongue out at her.

"Mummy! Mummy! James just stuck his tongue out at you!" Lily cried.

"Man, Lily! D'you have to be such a baby?"

"I'm not a baby." Lily said, puffing her chest out slightly.

"Don't call her a baby. She's not one. And you better watch that tongue of yours or you won't be going!"

"Going where? To Diagon Alley?"  
"To Hogwarts!"

"But- but Mum! You can't keep me from going!"  
"Just watch me. Ah, here we are... just around the corner."  
But as the four turned the corner, they ran into a father and son having a small argument.

"I'm telling you, Dad. It's right here!"

"No, it can't be, Preston. That's just some dodgy old pub."

"No it's not! The sign says 'the Leaky Cauldron'!"

"No, it does not! I can see the sign very clearly, and it doesn't!"

The father was a rather large man with blonde hair, and the son looking like a miniature copy.

"Yes, yes it does! Father, we should just go in and then you'll see!"

"It's a pub, Preston! You are under age for such a place."  
"Then I'll wait on the street for you to go in and see I'm right!"

"I will not!"

"But Dad. You know it's around here somewhere... You _know_ it exists..."

"Yes, I know that I know, son! But this is not the place! But the paper says it should be here!"

Ginny sighed. It looked as though she was going to have to explain some things to this boy's father. "You lot stay right here, okay? Do not move. James- You watch Lily. Here." She put the younger girls hand in his. "Albus...watch James." She added in after thought.

"Hey!" James cried out, but Ginny wasn't listening. She was already making her way towards the father and son pair.

"Excuse me; I may be able to help you…" She spoke.

The pair turned to her.

"I'm sorry for interrupting," she began. "But your son is right, Sir. The Leaky Cauldron is right here." She motioned to the door. "The reason it only looks like a run down pub to you is to keep the muggles away from it. Muggles are a-"  
"Non magical folk, yes." The man finished her sentence... "So it's...er... Disguised then? With…"He lowered his voice. "With magic?"

Ginny smiled. "Yes, with magic. I'm about to take my son shopping for school supplies. I'm sure that's what you're going to be doing?"  
The pair nodded.

"If you'd like, I'd be happy to help you out."  
"If... if it wouldn't be to much trouble…"  
"Not at all." Ginny smiled. "I'm Ginny Potter." She held out her hand.

"Potter? Dad, wasn't that-"  
"Not now, Preston." He said quickly to the boy. "Dudley Dursley." He said taking her hand and giving it a firm shake.

Ginny smiled. "Shall we?"

After collecting her children, the Potters along with the Dursleys made their way into Diagon Alley.

Ginny watched their faces as they walked through the brick wall.

Right away her own children began shouting out where they wanted to go first.

"Right then," Ginny said. She turned to Preston. "Do you mind if I have a look at what's on your list? I'd like to see if its all the same things as James here..."

The boy quickly dug the list out of his pocket and handed it to her. After quickly skimming it over, she decided it was.

"Well, I guess we should get their school books first." Ginny said, looking at Flourish and Blotts, which wasn't far off.

"But Mum!" James cried suddenly, "I wanted to get my wand first."

"You'll get your wand soon enough, James. Don't complain.-Oh! You need money!"

"Money?" Dudley asked. "I have money, see?"

He pulled out paper bills.

"No, no. We have our own money unit here." Ginny explained. She opened her pouch and took out each a sickle, knut and galleon. "Come on then, we'll get to Gringotts and get you some money!"


	2. Chapter 2

I'm so happy you like it! Yes, to answer the question, that is Dudley and his son. I figured it would work, since Lily was a witch and Petunia was Lily's sister, Dudley was Petunias son... so why couldn't Dudley's son have powers?

Anyway,

* * *

"Gringotts? But Mummy, I don't like the carts!" Lily whined straight away.

Ginny ignored her, and the group set off down the path towards the wizarding bank.

James, who was trailing a bit behind, tapped Preston on the shoulder.

"Hey, I'm James Potter." He held out his hand. "Looks as though we'll be in Hogwarts together this year!"  
Preston grinned. "Nice to meet you. Preston Dursley."  
"We were listening earlier… your dad is a muggle right? How'd he know about the term? Or are you half blood." James asked.  
"No, I'm fully muggle born. But my Great Aunt and Second Cousin went to Hogwarts, apparently."

"Really?" Albus asked, jumping into the conversation. "So your family is sort of mixed then? Some muggles and some not?"

"Well, sort of. Dad says only his cousin and his cousin's mum were magical in our family. Everyone else was a muggle. 'Cept for me, of course. But Dad says he hasn't seen his cousin in years. Since they were teens. I guess his cousin saved his life with magic once."  
"Really? He saved him? What happened?"  
"Not sure, exactly." Preston shrugged.

"Did you ever ask him?" Albus asked.

"Yes, loads of times…But we won't tell me. Bad memories I guess. But all I know is my Grandfather is having a lot of trouble with the idea of me being a wizard."

"What? Why?"

"Dad doesn't want me to know, but I heard him yelling. Unnatural, I guess."

"There's nothing unnatural about it!" Albus cried out.

"This is Albus, by the way. And that's Lily holding my mums hand. She's a big baby though. No matter what she tells you." James introduced them.

The group now made their way inside the wizarding bank, and Dudley and Preston gasped.

"They're goblins." Ginny explained.

Dudley just nodded. He seemed too interested…and slightly frightened?...with his surroundings.

With Ginny and the goblins help they managed to get Preston his own Vault and enough money that we would need to buy his supplies and then have a little extra to have with him at Hogwarts.

"Mummy! Let's get ice cream!" Lily cried as they made their way back out into the sun light.

"I... Oh, well I suppose." Ginny gave in.

"Err, there isn't going to be any magic in the ice cream…is there?" Dudley asked.

"What? No. Why would there be?"  
"No reason." Dudley said quickly.

Ginny cast him an odd look, then made their way up to the counter and ordered for her children and herself, then helped Dudley and Preston with their money.

The group sat down at a round table with a blue and white stripped umbrella over them.

James and Albus were telling Preston all about what their families had told them about Hogwarts.

"So.." Ginny began. "Sorry if I'm asking too much, but you seem to be a little familiar with the Wizarding World."  
Oh yes, she knew. How could she not with being married to Harry. She just wanted him to tell her himself.

"My..My cousin was a wizard."  
"Really?"

"Yeah.. I haven't seen him since I was 17 though."  
"Why's that?"

"Something was happening here… and we had to go into hiding."

"We were at war sixteen years ago…"  
"Really? There really was something going on? He.. He told us, but my family..My parents said he was just trying to mess with us..Actually.. That was just my dad.."

Ginny gave a small laugh. "Yeah, there was something going on. The Second Great Wizarding War. There are tons of books on it. When we go to Flourish and Blotts I'll show them to you.. If you know, you're interested. Since it sort of affected you."

"Sure.."

"My husband and I fought in the war. I wasn't supposed to, since I was only sixteen.. But he was rather the whole purpose of the war." She smiled at the memory. "We lost a lot of amazing people in that war. But they died a noble death. My brother died in the war."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Dudley said quietly.

"You'll be meeting my husband soon. He's going to be meeting up with us soon. Had to drop something off at my parents house first."

After their trip to Flourish and Blotts, which took longer than it should as Dudley and Preston were mildly interested by a cage that was locked with four pad locks holding_ The Monster Book of Monsters_, James insisted they went to the Weasleys Wizard Wheezes now. Ginny agreed, only because that was where Harry was supposed to be meeting them soon.

She laughed quietly to herself as she thought of what Harry's reaction to Dudley and Preston might be.


	3. Chapter 3

You guys are completely amazing! Seriously, I logged online this morning and my inbox was completely flooded. I love you all! Thanks so much for reviewing! The more reviews I get, the quicker I update!

Thanks for making my day a lot brighter!

..Since in reality, where I live it's done nothing but rain for weeks.

You're all great! So…

Shall we continue?

* * *

As the group approached the vibrant building in which the Weasleys Wizard Wheezes held premises, James and Albus took off running into the shop, and Lily began tugging on her mothers hand excitedly.

"My brothers business," Ginny explained to Dudley and Preston. "It's a joke shop. But some of the stuff really is amazing. Love potions, treats that turn you into birds... they're called Canary Creams. Oh, and if George-that's my brother- offers you to sample anything, say no. Or else your tongue might swell up. After you." She pulled open the door, but just as she opened it, a paper airplane zoomed past them making the Dursleys take cover under their hands.

"Sorry about that!" George called from behind the counter as they approached. James and Albus were laughing so hard they were practically crying.

"You really should be more careful." Ginny said, (Ignoring Georges comment of "Yes, mum.") pulling up a stool and sitting besides her brothers. "Why don't you and Preston take a look around, Dudley?..James, Albus..Take Lily and make sure they don't get hurt."

George and Ginny watched their retreating backs for a moment, and then Ginny spoke.

"George, you'll never believe who that man is."

George cocked an eyebrow while folding another paper airplane by hand and muttering a spell to make it fly.

"That's Dudley Dursley and his son Preston."

George looked up quickly, half way through folding another plane. "_The_ Dudley?"

"The Dudley. He was telling me about how his cousin that he hasn't seen since he was 17. And I over heard his son saying Dudley's cousin once saved him with magic. It has to be. Besides.. That can't be a very common name, can it?"  
"No, I don't think so. Does he know about Harry?"  
"I haven't said anything. I was kind of hoping he would have said something. He probably doesn't think anyone would recognize Harry or something. Probably has no idea that anyone in our world would be able to give you a short biography of him on the spot. He bought a book on the war though."

"Did he? Hope he shows his father. That lot will never believe it, that their own nephew did what he did... Speaking of, 'Ello Harry!" George waved as Harry entered the shop.

Harry waved at George, then at the large portrait of Fred on the wall behind him which was also waving, and then gave Ginny a quick peck on the lips. ("Oi! None of that now!" Fred's picture yelled.)

"Can I tell him?" George asked Ginny.

"Tell me what?" Harry questioned.

"Oh, fine. Tell him."

"Right." George grinned. "You'll never believe who your lovely wife and children have been helping around Diagon Alley all day."

"Who?"

"Dudley Dursley and his wizard son."

"What?"

Ginny watched her husbands reaction closely. His eyes grew a little rounder, but he laughed.

"Yes, I thought it was rather funny too." George nodded.

"You're joking right? Are you sure it's him, Ginny?"  
"It's him, Harry. He told me about you. And his son was telling James about his fathers wizard cousin who once saved his life by using magic."

"Blimey."

"You think he'll recognize me?" Fred's portrait asked. "After all, it was I who dropped those ton tongue toffees.."

"If anything, you'll be giving him a heart attack." Harry replied to the frame.

"Because he remembers me?"  
"No, because he's not likely to have seen a talking picture before…Anyway, so.. He's here then?"

"Yeah. Gin sent the kids off to show them around."

"Speaking of kids…" Fred spoke again. "When will you get some of your own, George?"  
Harry and Ginny laughed.

"Excuse me?" George replied, now turning in his seat to stare at his twin.

"So you can tell them all about their heroic Uncle Fred, of course."

"Hey! Uncle Fred awake! He was asleep when we got here." James bolted out from between two shelving units, dragging Preston along by the wrist.

"Is that.." Harry spoke.

"Yes." Ginny answered.

Harry snickered.

"Is that.. James, is that picture moving?" Preston asked, staring at Fred.

"Of course it's moving!" James replied. "That's my Uncle Fred. Uncle George's twin brother. He died in the war. Mum says he died a heroes death!"

"That's right! You tell him James!" Fred shouted, as George put his head in his hands.

"Did I hear something about moving pictures?" Dudley's voice came, as he too came into appearance with Albus and Lily right behind him.

But all thoughts of moving and speaking pictures were gone as Dudley caught sight of Harry.

"Hello." Harry waved. "Nice to see you again."


	4. Chapter 4

I'm running on probably two hours of sleep right now. Up till 3:30 in the morning reading fan fiction, and then I went to sleep...and the world's loudest Thunderstorm woke me up and didn't let me fall back asleep until like 9:30…and then the phone rang.

It was very unpleasant.

This will probably shorter than the usual short for that reason. But I'll be making it up to you. I was originally going to leave this as only the trip to Diagon Alley... But I now think I'll be extending it to other occasions.

I hope you understand. I'm sorry guys. I'll go for twice as long tomorrow, okay?

Anyway, I'll say it again. I love each and every one of you! You're all amazing! Thank you so much for your reviews!

* * *

Dudley remained frozen to the spot.

"Preston, this is our dad! Harry Potter."

Prestons eyes grew wide. He quickly turned to watch his father. "Dad?"  
Dudley seemed to have found his voice. He turned to Ginny. "When you said your name was Potter, I had no idea you were related to him..."  
"She's my wife, Dud." Harry said brightly. " And those are my kids. Ginny used to be a Weasley. Remember them? Big family of red heads?"

Dudley muttered something under his breath.

"Sorry? What was that? I seem to have missed that last thing you just said." George asked.

"I said no wonder this places name sounded familiar." Dudley took a few steps closer. "I've seen you before!" he rounded on George. "You gave me that..candy!"

"That wasn't me. That was him." George pointed behind his back.

"Him?"

Fred waved. "Hello Dudley old chap. It's been ages. How have you been?"

"Dad," Preston spoke up. "Don't you see? They're twins."  
"Yes, I see that Preston. I just…Potter."

"Yes?"  
"How are you..?"  
Harry was taken aback. He didn't know what he was expecting. But now _how are you_.

"I…fine. You?"  
"…Good, thanks. This.. this is Preston. My son."  
Harry gave a short nod in Prestons direction.

"Preston. Harry is. my cousin."  
"Cousin?" James came into the conversation. "That means we're related?"  
"It makes you second cousins, yes." Ginny answered.

"Can I ask you something Dudley?" Harry asked suddenly. He didn't care if it had been years since they last saw each other.

"What?"  
"How did dear Uncle Vernon take to this news? Your son being a wizard."  
Everyone's attention was on Dudley… but all Dudley did was smile.


	5. Authors Note, Important

…Hey guys.

I'm appologising for not being here for the next few weeks.

My great Grandpa died yesterday, he would have been 100 years old on August 16th.

And On August 8th, I'm leaving for Florida. Since I live in Indiana, it's a much needed and nice vacation. I'll Be back on August 16th, and I'll have plently of story for you, since I plan to sit and write at the wake for my grandfather, and then on the plane and while in bored in my hotel room, and on the plane again.. anyway, Just explaining.

Not abandoning this. Ill never do that. I love the idea to much.

So dont forget about me, okay?


	6. Chapter 5

I couldn't stay away. Today's been boring, and far too relaxing. The services for my Grandfather are Sunday and Monday, and then I leave for Florida... I've got some packing done, so im just sitting here and thought 'what the heck'... you know?

Anyway, random question. Anyone want to be myspace friends? Haha.

Here we go. Just a little bit. If im away from packing even 10 minutes, my mum won't like it much. Lol. But I couldn't leave you guys hanging where I did…..

* * *

"Well, Dad didn't take it very well." Dudley said.

"I can't imagine he would." Harry replied.

"Dad doesn't talk to me often anymore, actually. Hasn't for years. He's the reason my ex wife left me, to be honest. I didn't take to that very well. Well, Dad rang me up a few weeks ago, asking if Preston would be attending Smeltings. At the time, he was going to. In fact, Mum and Dad had come over for a celebratory dinner when his letter came."

Harry snorted. "I bet Vernon loved that, did he?"

"No, not one bit. Mum just kind of stared at it, but Dad freaked out. Started calling him all the names he could… Well, you know how he is. But I was excited…For some reason."

"Mum..."James whispered, tugging on Ginnys robes. "Can we _please_ go get my wand now?"

"And what are you going to do with it?" She asked.

"Nothing. I promise."  
"Somehow, I just don't believe you." She said, eyeing George, who was now in conversation with Fred.

"Oh, come on Gin." Harry grinned, ruffling his first borns hair. "Hes just excited."

"Oh, well… I suppose. Let's go then. To Ollivanders."

As the group made their way out of the Weasleys Wizard Wheezes, she could have sworn she heard Fred (Or George?) mutter "She's turning into Mum, Ginny…"


	7. Chapter 6

How about we just not talk about my absence, and accept the fact that I've returned. Alright? Though I am sorry. Its almost been three months. Dang. We'll start smaller. Because I will give you this. I'm trying to break out of writers block. It's killing me. And we're getting out of Diagon Alley. Because there is something else I want to do with this story.

* * *

"So... how do we find our wands, exactly?" Preston asked James, while looking around Diagon alley as the group made their way through it.

"Oh it's easy." James said. "As a matter of fact, you just give each wand a swish until you find the one for you."  
Preston eyed him. "And how do we know if it's the right one."

"You'll know. Trust me."  
"It looks like I'm going to have to…"

When they reached Ollivanders, James practically ran into the building.

Harry shook his head and held the door open for everyone else. When Harry got inside, Mr. Ollivander was already talking about his wand, and Ginny's.

Preston broke a lamp or two, while James on the other hand empties shelves, broke windows, and shocked his mothers' hair to the point where it was standing up straight.

Eventually both boys had wands and all of their school supplies.

The separate families were preparing to go their own ways, when Dudley stopped Harry suddenly.

"We're, uh..Having a birthday for Preston on Saturday, if you and your family would like to attend. Especially with the boys both going off to this school.. It'd be nice for Preston to have a friend..And some family." He handed Harry a piece of paper. "This is my business card. The address on it is my home address. I do hope you'll attend."

Harry grinnged. "alright, Dud. We'll show. But are..?"  
"Mum and Dad? Oh well.. Yeah. I hope that's okay."

Harry shrugged. " I guess we find out Saturday."  
"I guess we do."


	8. Chapter 7

I've been busy. I'm sorry. I'm home for Winter Break! So hopefully I'll be able to move this along, since I don't really have anything planned except for the holidays. I DO plan on having this finished before I return to school from break though. Since I obviously don't have time when school is in session.

I think you're all used to my small chapters by now… but today I've actually got to make like 20 individual cheesecakes and other foods for a party tomorrow…so yeah.

With that said, I hope everyone is having an amazing Holiday Season!

**Chapter 7**

* * *

With all done and said, Saturday came. Ginny was up early, attempting to bathe Lily and do something with her messy hair, while Harry could be found in the kitchen making breakfast. James and Albus were in the living room, James watching the television (that Harry just _had_ to have) and Albus reading a book.

Ginny carried Lily down the stairs and sat her in a chair at the table.

"I blame you for this." She said.

"Me?" Harry looked away from the pancakes he had been flipping. "What did I do?"

"You gave her your hair!"

"I…That's not my fault! Blame my Dad!"

"Well he's not exactly here, now is he?" Ginny said, blocking Harry in between the kitchen counters and herself. "So who's the only person to blame?"

"It's not my fault!" He laughed.

"I'm still going to blame you." She replied, tip toed and leaning in to kiss him.

"Ewww. Gross." James said walking into the room.

"That's not gross, James. How do you think you were-"  
"That's enough of that, Albus!" Ginny cried.

Harry laughed. "Foods almost done, sit." He took the plate of finished pancakes and set it in the middle of the table. Soon followed by a pitcher of orange juice, some sausage and bacon.

"Are we really going to Preston's party, Dad?" Albus asked.

"Yes, we are."

"But we won't know anyone!" James said.

"You'll know Preston." Ginny said to him. "Now, eat."

"It should be interesting though," Harry said thoughtfully.

"How do you think they'll react?" Ginny asked.

"Who Mummy?" Lily asked her.

"Daddy's Aunt and Uncle that he grew up with will be there."  
"What!?" Albus cried.

The rest of the family looked at him.

Albus blushed. "Sorry… I just… I read some of the books that have been written about you, Dad."

"Have you? Personally, I've ignored all of them."

"They're …"

"Why would you read books if you could just ask?" James wondered.

"Because they wouldn't tell us all the details."

"That's because you are too young!"

"Mum, I'm nine!"

"Exactly."

"But-"  
"Hey... Gin, Albus. It's okay. Besides. If the book got that sort of reaction out of him when it came to old Vernon and Petunia, I'm sure it wasn't that far off, and it probably wasn't Rita Skeeters book. Thankfully."  
"I've read that one too, it's-"  
"I don't want to hear it!" Harry cried. "Are you finished eating?"  
The boy nodded.

"Then go get dressed."

It was going to be a long day.


	9. my appologies

So...I'm sure you all hate me, huh?

No worries though, I'm back.

and an update shall follow up within the next few days.

hows everyone been??


	10. Chapter 8

How about this. I promise not to make any promises that i cannot keep. heres a small something to help me get back onto my feet. you may have noticed my writing style has changed a little bit as well...as im on winter break right now, i plan on updating as much as i can.

**Chapter 8.**

* * *

The arrival at the Dursleys house had been, surprisingly, uneventful.

Neither Harry or Ginny were sure if Vernon and Petunia had been nice to them was because of their grandson being a wizard, but Vernon had nodded to Harry while Petunia offered a smile. And when they were introduced to Ginny and the kids, they said it was "nice to have met you", and "how do you do", and complimented how polite the boys appeared (Making Ginny laugh. James had never once been called polite.) and how adorable Lily was.

Preston had been very excited to see his new cousins, and quickly dragged them off to his bedroom claiming he had something he _had _to show them.

"What's in the box?"Albus asked as Preston pulled a large brown box from under his bed.

"Photo albums!" Preston replied. "My dad said he found them in your dads room after they were allowed to go back their house...or something like that." He opened the page.

"Look at Daddy!" Lily giggled.

The first picture was of Harry, Ron and Hermione outside the Hogwarts express after first year.

"He looks just like me!" James gasped, pulling the album closer to him.

"No, you look just like him."  
"Shut up, Al."

"What about Mummy?" Lily asked.

"Err, well theres one picture in here. but they're old. They look like they're as old as your parents now." Preston flipped to a page with James and Lily dancing.

"Thats not mummy."

"Thats not dad either."  
"Yeah, no scar."

"Then who are they?" Preston asked.

"Thats Lily and James Potter, our grandparents. Dad's dad." Albus said.

"Really?" Preston looked closer. Albus nodded.

"Oh..well, oh! Wait til you see the snowball fight picture!"


	11. fin

Finally, movie six is almost here.

* * *

James and Preston went off to hogwarts on September 1st. James being sorted into Gryffindor right away, and Preston sorted into Gryffindor after having an internal battle with the sorting hat that has insisted he had the makings of a fine hufflepuff. Teddy Lupin took the younger boys 'under his wing' then.

Harry and Dudley kept in contact through mail, Harry explaining the concept of owling, and Dudley introducing Harry to e-mail, something Harry had missed out on during his years in the wizarding world and all was well.


End file.
